


Lightening and Ice

by hotfruits



Series: superheroes [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even aliens can't stop Jackson and Mark from being adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightening and Ice

Jackson whistled softly under his breath, muttering a quiet dayuuum to himself. “Bro,” he chuckled weakly, shaking his head as the aliens continued to ravage the city, civilians screaming in terror. “This shit is crazy.”

Mark watched as Jinyoung hurtled through the air, until Yugyeom stretched his arms and caught him. He let out a sigh of relief, and then turned towards Jackson. “Yup,” he said, cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders, feeling them pop, “Shit is crazy.”

“Hey guys!” Jaebum shouted as he dashed past them, throwing powerful punches that quickly debilitated their enemies. On the other side of the block, Bambam and Youngjae stood back to back, Bambam using his deadly charm to influence the aliens into fighting each other, while Youngjae used his powerful shriek, the sound waves hitting the aliens like a punch.

“There are a lot of aliens out there,” Jackson commented, rubbing his hands together and warming them up. Within seconds, they were crackling with electricity, “You’ll be careful, right?”

Mark nodded, shivering as an icy cold feeling rushed through his veins. “Just don’t get too close, I don’t want to freeze you again,” he winced, bones aching and cracking, “And make Jinyoung spend days trying to heal you.”

Jackson shot a bolt of electricity towards a group of aliens, who screeched as they withered on the ground. Yugyeom laughed at them, his long legs stretched thin as he plucked people out of their apartment buildings. “Oh, it wasn’t that bad!” Jackson replied, kicking an alien who had gotten too close to Mark, “I was only frozen for like, two days!”

Mark groaned, rolling his eyes as he bent down and touched the street, covering it in ice. The aliens began skittering around, falling into each other or on Jaebum’s dangerous fists. “You could’ve died, idiot,” Mark said, punching Jackson’s shoulder and jumping as it shocked him.

“Bro,” Jackson smiled at him affectionately, “You know I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.”

Mark sighed, shaking his head with a smile.


End file.
